


The Unexpected Friend

by twiniitowers



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to have a friend.</p><p>Thirty canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Friend

**1994**

**Thorn Manor**

The sun was setting on another summer evening at Thorn Manor. Deana sighed in the foyer.

The scent of heavy musky perfume filled the air. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that Damien went out with  _his latest._ But he was free to do as he chose, but she just wished that it was her on his arm. That blonde twit with the perky voice probably would not have appreciated going to the theater to see _Julius Ceaser_ let alone realize the honor it was to be seeing Damien Thorn in the first place.

Deana Patterson was not a weak person, but there were brief times, when she was alone, when she felt very lonely. It wasn't about how quick she could bed Damien. It wasn't about that. He might never want her and that would have to be okay for it was Satan's rule. No one ever said the Left Hand Path wasn't solitary. She just wished there was a friend she could talk to in this big estate instead of the idiots and fools that worked here. 

Deana made her way to the kitchen to find Idiot Number One Monica Sawyer putting the last of the pots away. 

"Monica, is that everything?"

"Yes, Ms. Patterson. Do you need anything else before I retire for the evening?" Monica was quite tired and just wanted to lay down. 

 _Yeah for your head to fall off your neck._  

"Did you finish the the cake for tomorrow?"

"No. I thought I'd make it tomorrow since Mr. Thorn is having a business meeting tomorrow morning and won't be here for breakfast."

"Well, you thought wrong. Mr. Thorn might want a piece of cake when he comes home."

Monica sighed. "Yes, Ms. Patterson."

"And, I didn't receive your weekly report which I better see in my hands before you go to bed tonight. Monica, you will do your job correctly or you won't have it much longer. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Patterson."

"Good and I will come back in an hour to check on you like the baby that you are."

Deana turned on her heels before heading towards her quarters. 

* * *

Deana was about to go into her room when she almost bumped into Victor Sterling, Damien's chauffeur. 

He was about five years older than herself. She was struck by how good he looked, not in a sexual way, but just that of a man who took care of himself and spent some of his free time in the gym. His dark hair was graying at the temples, which complimented his steel blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Patterson."

"It's okay, Victor. How are you this evening?"

He was dressed in sweat clothes and had a towel around his neck. "I was going to use the gym. Why don't you join me?"  She didn't think he was coming on to her, there was something under the surface...no it couldn't be. But it's not like she could even ask the question.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you join me for a cup of coffee in my room before you go to the gym. I kind of have to babysit that imbecile in the kitchen..."

"I don't know how you do it. Monica is one grade A bitch. What did she do this time?"

Deana opened the door to her quarters and turned on the light. "Apparently when Mr. Thorn asked for a cake to be made, she assumed that automatically meant the next day."

"She is beyond stupid, but he loves her cooking ability, so _we're_ kind of stuck with her."

"Make yourself comfortable, Victor. It'll only take me a few minutes to make a pot of coffee...."

"Ms. Patterson, I hope I am not speaking out of turn, when I tell you, hold off on the coffee at least for me."

"Sure. Is there anything on your mind?"

"Yes. I do believe I am not speaking out of turn when I ask you...." 

Deana sat down on the sofa. "Maybe, this will put your mind at ease, Victor." She took off her pinky ring and revealed her six-six-six marking. "You may call me Deana, in private company, of course."

"Hail Satan."  He showed his mark that was on the crook of his elbow.

"Hail Satan, Brother.  Are you sure you don't want to have a cup of coffee and some pastry with me?"

"Sure, Deana, that would be lovely."

Victor thought when Deana Patterson showed up, she was one fine piece of ass, but knowing that she was a disciple such as he, but, yet he knew, there was more to her than just being a follower of Satan and his son. She wasn't to be a quick fuck or to ever be thought of in that manner. 

  _Deana Patterson...could she be? Could she really be the future Mrs. Thorn? Wife of the Antichrist?_

"Here I was thinking," Deana came back with two coffee cups on a silver tray and a raspberry pastry from the finest bakery in Chicago, "I wish there was someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Sister. I don't know of how much comfort I can be to you...I keep counting the days off in my mind, when Mr. Thorn realizes who he is."

"Me too. But we have to be patient for there is a reason for everything our Dark Lord does."

 "That is very true, Deana. I wouldn't worry about any of Damien's trysts."

"Are my feelings too obvious?"  

"I really hope it happens for the two of you. I am not against going to a psychic for clarification of your own intuition."

Deana took a drink of her coffee before speaking.

"Maybe. I tend to let things unfold as they may."

"I do think it will happen. Rather than not be exposed here Satan gave me his blessing to build a prayer room on my parents property in downtown Chicago. I usually go there everyday either before or after my duties. You are more than welcome to use the place. I'll get a key made for you."

"Thank you, Victor," Deana smiled as she looked at her watch, "if you'll excuse me, I have to check on that moron in the kitchen. I'll be back shortly, Hails to you, Brother."

"I should get going, Deana. I have to drive Damien to Evanston tomorrow...so I'm going to work out before going to bed. Hails to you, Sister."

Victor wanted to kiss her on the cheek but did not want to disrespect Father Satan or his son. 

Deana waited for Victor to leave before heading to the kitchen. A new found energy washed over her. She was letting her ego get the best of her. Without even acknowledging Monica or the scent of the coconut cake baking in the oven. She opened the refrigerator and took out two crystal pitchers, one containing orange juice, the other tomato.  She knew Satan approved and she would take the money out of her own paycheck because this was worth it. She needed to teach that stupid cow a lesson in a safe way that did not include stabbing her in her sleep.

Deana poured the contents of both pitchers all over the kitchen floor. 

"You will clean this up before Mr. Thorn gets home...and before I go to bed that report of yours better be in my hands."

Monica could not believe this crazy woman. Why would Mr. Thorn hire such a person? She might have been beautiful on the outside, but she was a complete monster on the inside. 

"Yes, Ms. Patterson." Was all she could say. 

"Good. I believe I made my point."

Deana smiled as she went back to her quarters. 

 For now it was done.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hollywood version of a Hollywood story. 
> 
> There are extremists in every religion and Satanism is no different. But, root for the "bad guys" because it's fun. :)
> 
> Someday I will write a story that showcases these characters of the left hand path in a non-extremist form: See future source below. 
> 
> Recommended book: Lords of the Left-Hand Path: Forbidden Practices and Spiritual Heresies by Stephen E. Flowers, Ph.D


End file.
